¿Cazador o Presa?
by AngelCaido20
Summary: Historia Femslash. Una inesperada situacion lleva a Alice de caza haciendo que su presa se convierta en algo inesperado. Alice/Leah M
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les dejo una nueva historia de esta pareja que tanto me gusta, hay muy pocos Leah/Alice y es una pena porque creo que es una pareja que puede dar mucho juego, en fin espero que les guste y la disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndola**

**P.D: si alguien quiere dejar alguna sugerencia o decir algo ya sabe puede hacerlo a través de un rewiev un mensaje privado que yo contestare gustosamente.**

**(Stephenie Meyer es la autora de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo juego con sus personajes)**

_**Punto de vista Leah**_

_(Actualidad)_

_Corre, corre, corre._ Solo ese pensamiento cruzaba mi cabeza, corría a través de los árboles que se extendía por el bosque que conformaban nuestro territorio, mientras mi forma humana me abandonaba, mezclándome con la naturaleza, dejando fluir mis sentimientos y dejando paso a la parte animal que había en mí.

La noche se abría paso al igual que yo entre los árboles, bañándolo todo de oscuridad; mis ojos poco a poco se adaptaban a ella aunque apenas podía ver nada, ya que las lágrimas que se amontonaban en mis ojos me impedían ver con claridad. Llegue a los limites del rio que nos separaban del enclave de los Cullen y me detuve en seco.

Con los últimos sucesos acontecidos las relaciones entre los Quileuntes y los Cullen se habían relajado, con el nacimiento de la hija de Bella y la imprimación de Jacob, se estableció un nuevo orden en nuestra relación dejando al margen nuestras diferencias.

Algunos de nosotros aun conservaban resquicios de la enemistad que durante tantos siglos nos separaban, mientras otros estrecharon fuertes lazos…quizás demasiados…

Debo confesar que siempre me sentí incomoda ante la presencia de estos seres, los desmesurados excesos de estos por hacer que nos sintiésemos cómodos y fingir que todo iba bien me ponían enferma, la única que dejaba evidenciar sus verdaderos sentimientos era Rosalie, ella siempre se mostraba ajena a nuestra presencia y no se preocupaba por mostrar su descontento ante nosotros. Yo por mi parte intentaba mantenerme lo más alejada posible.

Mi carácter era serio y algo tosco lo que me resultaba bastante efectivo para mantener a todos los demás alejados de mí…por lo menos a casi todos…

Alice, Alice Cullen, ella era la más alegre y jovial de todo el clan, todo el día de arriba abajo, con su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus movimientos gráciles que la hacían parecer un hada salida de un cuento fantástico, me resultaba irritante. Fue la única que se acercó a mí a pesar de no ser muy amable, al principio me sorprendió sus insistentes acercamientos hacia mí, ¿que pretendía?, Sabía perfectamente que no me agradaba ni ella ni ninguno de su especie.

_(3 meses antes)_

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos encontramos a solas, salía de la Push furiosa, mi relación son Sam no mejoró después de su boda con Emily, el pretendía ser el nuevo Jefe de los Quileuntes, pero todos sabíamos que no le correspondía a él, sino a Jacob, y a mi especialmente me costaba cumplir sus estúpidas reglas, siempre me sentí desplazada por su parte, nuestra tormentosa relación y el hecho de él que se imprimara de mi prima Emily agregada a mi condición de ser la única mujer Licántropo no ayudaba mucho. Siendo un clan puramente patriarcal yo debía mostrarme más dura y fuerte que el resto, para impedir que me ningunearan.

Mientras corría por el bosque sobre pasando los limites, las llamadas de Sam en mi cabeza iba desvaneciéndose, era odioso saber que piensan los demás en todo momento, el termino intimidad brillaba por su ausencia, pero de vez en cuando me escapaba para obtener un poco de ella.

Sabiendo que ahora no estaba en mi territorio debía andarme con cuidado, lo último que necesitaba es encontrarme con uno de esos chupasangres y tener que explicarles que hacía aquí. Trataba de ser cautelosa, aunque estaba lejos de donde se encontraba su hogar, tenía constancia de que algunos de ellos salían a cazar por los alrededores.

El olor a vampiro era tan fuerte aquí y en todo el territorio, lo sentía en el aire, en los árboles, en los cadáveres de ciervos y otras criaturas del bosque, los sonidos del bosque y del viento golpeaban mis sensibles oídos, todo parecía tan siniestramente silencioso…

_**Punto de vista Alice**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué Rosalie había tenido que cancelar nuestro viaje a Italia para celebrar su estúpido aniversario de boda con Emmet? llevaban siglos juntos, no es que fuera una ocasión especia que solo pasa una vez en la vida, ¿Cuántos aniversarios pueden haber celebrado? ¿100? ¿200? ¿Y cuántos más les quedaba?, son inmortales.

Esto era injusto, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer yo ahora? aquí sola y aburrida. Bella y Edward estaban de vacaciones con su hija en vete tú a saber donde, porque no quisieron decírselo a nadie, Carlisle estaba trabajando y Esme se encontraba visitando a nuestros primos los Denali. Así que solo me quedaba él, Jasper…mi querido esposo…mmm…a Jasper lo quería muchísimo, pero…pasar todo un fin de semana con él resultaba desmotivador y predecible. Decidí salir a cazar un rato para despejarme, la idea de quedarme sin mi viaje previsto me había hecho cabrear y lo último que quería era pagarlo con él.

Me puse algo de ropa cómoda y tras un suspiro de desesperación, salte por la ventana y me dirigí hacia el bosque. La naturaleza y la caza siempre conseguían relajarme, sentir que fluyo con ella, y el sentimiento de abandono racional que hacía que mi condición animal tomase el control me resultaba gratificante, ya que el resto del tiempo, debía hacer grandes esfuerzos por contenerme y comportarme de una forma socialmente aceptable…, pero ahora no, Ahora no era Alice sino un depredador más en un entorno salvaje.

Con la caída de la primera víctima se abrió la veda de mi cacería, mis ojos se oscurecieron, y la sangre entro en mi organismo, proporcionándome una sensaciones de éxtasis y satisfacción.

Mis sentidos percibieron un sonido que procedía de la parte más profunda del bosque, el aire soplaba en dirección contraria por lo que no podía percibir su olor, así que corrí hacia él, se movía rápido y sus pasos hacían temblar la tierra, cada paso retumbaba en mis oídos, debía ser un animal grande, del tamaño de un oso pero mucho más rápido que él, conseguí acercarme hacia él desde el lado izquierdo, pero aun no conseguía verle por la espesura de la vegetación del bosque, pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia ya que aceleró su marcha, era increíble lo rápido que podía resultar, estaba impaciente por saber de qué se trataba, trate de dirigirle hacia la cascada del lago, allí podría acorralarlo y dejarle sin escapatoria.

cuando llegue a la cascada no lo pensé dos veces y me abalance sobre mi presa, cayendo sobre ella, clave mis uñas en su piel espesa y justo cuando iba a clavar mis colmillos en su yugular me di cuenta, ¿pero que había hecho?, se trataba de un lobo, hay dios…me acababa de meter en la tercera mundial…

El enorme animal se puso de pie y sus amplios ojos castaños desprendían furia, así que no dudo en abalanzarse sobre mí soltando feroces ataques que trate de esquivar, nos enzarzamos en una lucha en la que yo trate de defenderme, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta el estaba encima de mí inmovilizándome, podía sentir su cálido aliento mientras rugía con fuerza dejándome ver todos sus afilados colmillos, sus ojos me miraban fijamente y yo sentí que debería de haberme quedado en casa con mi esposo. Trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero cuanto más me movía mas gruñía, asique decidí quedarme quieta…

_**Punto de vista Leah**_

No había sido una buena idea venir hasta aquí, los latidos de mis corazón y mis pulsaciones aumentaban a medida que lo hacían mis pasos, alguien me seguía y yo trataba de huir, ¿se trataba de uno de los Cullen? ¿Estaba intentando darme caza?, yo sabía que en ocasiones algunos nómadas de paso entraban en esta zona, sea lo que fuese iba detrás de mí y no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Llegue a la cascada que desembocaba en el lago, no tenia escapatoria, mire hacia los lados, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había conseguido escapar?, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, sentí como alguien se abalanzaba sobre mi obligándome a caer al suelo, sus uñas se clavaron en mi, y trate de defenderme, cuando conseguí ver a mi oponente, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Alice Cullen, sabía que no era de fiar, tanta amabilidad y ahora trata de cazarme como a una presa, pero no lo iba a permitir.

Nos enzarzamos en una pelea, y me abalance sobre ella y conseguí inmovilizarla, estaba en el suelo tratando de escapar, pero era imposible, yo era más grande y más pesada que ella, estaba realmente furiosa y me las ibas a pagar; Al ver que no podía soltarse decidió darse por vencida, en ese momento pude ver sus ojos, que empezaban a clarear, pasando del oscuro azabache a su dorado habitual, despedían miedo y confusión, sentí que algo en mi interior se movía haciendo desaparecer la rabia contenida, mi corazón comenzó a latir más despacio, mis rugidos cesaron y comencé a olfatear su cuerpo, había algo en su olor que llamaba mi atención. Poco a Poco fui soltando mi agarre y ella comenzó a levantarse sin dejar de mirarme, parecía tan sorprendida como yo en ese momento pude oír su suave voz que me decía:

_Emm…siento mucho lo ocurrido, no sabía que eras tú…te confundí con un animal del bosque-_

No pude evitar emitir un sonido de desaprobación ¿realmente pensaba que me iba a creer eso? Mire a los alrededores, no había nadie más, ella se acerco un poco a mí y me dijo:

_¿estás bien?-_ trate de alejarme de ella ¿Qué pretendía?

_Estas sangrando, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Carlisle puede ayudarte con eso, podemos explicarle lo que ha pasado- _

No pude evitar pensar que algo no funcionaba bien en la cabeza de ese vampiro realmente creía que iba a acompañarla hasta su casa ¿para qué? ¿Para que así pudiese acabar conmigo? Me aleje de ella y no sin antes soltar un gruñido que evidenciaba mi desacuerdo, de repente comencé a marearme un poco, las heridas en mi piel eran bastante profundas y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, comencé a correr hacia la reserva, el cuerpo me pesaba y no conseguía ver con claridad, podía oír su voz diciéndome que esperara, pero no le hice caso, mis ojos no conseguían ver con claridad, mi vista se nublaba, no puede evitar tropezar con un árbol que me hizo caer inconsciente en el suelo…

**Espero que les haya gustado tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo asi y aunque no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá estoy segura de que no les decepcionara y acabaran amando esta pareja tanto como yo. Les mando un cordial saludo a todos los lectores. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenaaas ya estoy aquí de nuevo tenía pensado subir este capítulo mañana pero teniendo en cuenta que es mi cumpleaños dudo que lo suba así que he hecho mis mejores esfuerzos para subir algo decente hoy, espero que el primer capítulo les gustase y los dejase con ganas de más, gracias por los reviews, alertas, etc. Os digo lo de siempre si queréis opinar o decirme cualquier cosa podéis hacerlo donde siempre. Ahora si os dejo con la historia y espero que la disfrutéis muchos besos y abrazos para todos/as.**

**(Stephenie Meyer es la autora de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo miro la historia desde otro prisma)**

_**Punto de vista Alice**_

No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando lo único que sé es que iba corriendo tras este lobo, sin duda alguna había algo en mí que no estaba bien, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Hace cinco minutos intento matarme, algo en mi me decía que debía ayudarlo. Sus movimientos aunque rápido eran torpes, había perdido mucha sangre y no creo que fuese a llegar muy lejos, lo había visto antes en otras presas no es que este lobo fuese mi presa pero sabía que iba a ocurrir.

No tardó mucho tiempo en caer inconsciente al suelo me agache para comprobar su pulso, era débil pero aun estaba vivo ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía dejarlo aquí solo, si lo encuentran creería que yo lo he matado su cuerpo está impregnado de olor a vampiro.

Poco a poco fue retomando su forma humana, se trataba de Leah la chica lobo de la reserva, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, y comenzaba a enfriarse, cubrí su cuerpo ahora desnudo con mi chaqueta y decidí llevarla a casa; no sé cómo pueden ir corriendo por ahí sin nada puesto, es completamente primitivo, aun así tengo que reconocer que la figura de Leah era hermosa, tenía una piel bronceada y suave que brillaba por el sudor.

Aunque comenzaba a enfriarse su piel seguía siendo más cálida que la mía, incluso más que la de un ser humano corriente; su cuerpo estaba completamente tonificado, sus brazos, su abdomen, tenía un cuerpo bastante agraciado, no había tenido ocasión de comprobarlo antes ya que siempre llevaba esa ropa sucia y holgada, estoy segura que algunos de mis vestidos le quedarían fabulosos…

Corrí todo lo que pude para llevarla a casa, cuando llegue abrí la puerta.

-¿_Carlisle estas en casa? necesito tu ayuda- _acomode a Leah en sofá mientras recorría la casa.

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Jasper?- _mire el reloj, era temprano y Carlisle tardará aun en llegar ¿pero dónde estaba Jasper?, subí a mi habitación pero no estaba allí, en su lugar encontré una nota que decía que había salido a pasear un rato ya que no quería estar solo en casa, que bien ahora que necesitaba a alguien estaba completamente sola, en fin tendré que encargarme yo misma.

Lleve a Leah al despacho de Carlisle, la puse en la camilla, lave sus heridas y las cure, parecía recuperarse con rapidez, aunque aún seguía inconsciente. La lleve a la habitación de invitados para ponerle algo de ropa y dejar que descansase en la cama, se veía tan relajada y distendida, sin esa expresión seria y cabreada que llevaba siempre, debía de ser su coraza con la que trataba de protegerse, supongo no que no debe ser fácil ser la única mujer de la manada.

Había algo en ella que llamaba mi atención, su olor no me resultaba tan desagradable como el del resto, era más suave, olía a tierra mojada y a pino, aunque parecía algo tosca y bruta, desprendía un aire de sensualidad y misterio que captó mi interés, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Creería que intentaba matarla en el bosque? Realmente era así, pero yo no sabía que se trataba de ella, yo solo estaba cazando ¿y qué hacia ella allí? ¿Me estaba espiando?

_**Punto de vista Leah**_

Me sentía tan cansada y aturdida, poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba es que estaba en el bosque y choque contra un gran roble y de repente me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, mire a mí alrededor, era una habitación amplia y luminosa, estaba todo muy bien ordenado hecho a conciencia por una persona detallista, los cuadros bien alineados, las perfección con la que estaban colocadas las cosas en las estanterías, olía bastante bien era un olor dulce como a vainilla, trate de ahondar un poco más en el aroma y pude detectar un olor familiar, se trataba de ella, ella había estado aquí, por lo que debe tratarse de la casa de los Cullen.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse y una silueta pequeña se dibujaba en el suelo, yo me levante de la cama y no pude evitar gruñir. Alice entro por la puerta diciendo:

_Eeeiih! Tranquila tranquila, soy yo Alice, no voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero ver qué tal te encuentras.- _le dedique una mirada confusa.

_Estoy bien, puedes explicarme como he llegado hasta aquí- _ella sonrió y me dijo:

_Te desmallaste en el bosque, y te traje hasta mi casa, estabas muy malherida y no podía dejarte allí-_ si estaba así era por su culpa, me di la vuelta y pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

_¿Pero qué diablos...? ¿esto es cosa tuya?-_llevaba un vestido de flores en un tono pastel, esta vampira psicótica se había aprovechado de mi estado para jugar conmigo como si fuese una muñeca, además mi pelo estaba arreglado y adornado con un lazo a juego con el vestido. Alice me miró dejando entre ver una sonrisa socarrona.

_Estabas desnuda ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Preferirías no llevar nada?- _

No pude evitar sonrojarme sin duda alguna esta muchacha no estaba bien, la imagen del espejo no tenía que ver nada conmigo, si los chicos me viesen así acabaría siendo objeto de sus burlas, aunque debo reconocer que me veía...diferente, hasta hermosa, sobre mi cara había extendido algo de maquillaje, mis labios y mis ojos, estaban pintados de forma que resaltaban aun más mis atributos, pero sin ser demasiado vistosos, Alice se acerco a mí por la espalda y me dijo:

_Estarías más hermosa si sonrieses más a menudo- _no pude evitar arquear una ceja con escepticismo ante su afirmación.

_Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya…todos deben preguntarse dónde estoy-_

Cuando iba a saltar por la ventana, Alice me agarra por el hombro parecía tan sorprendido por su acción como yo.

_Siento mucho lo ocurrido espero que esto no tenga más trascendencia, las relaciones entre licántropos y vampiros están más relajadas y espero que continúen así…-_ lo mejor sería olvidar todo esto, no quería darle otra excusa a Sam para intentar sacarme de la manada…

_Esto quedara entre nosotras, si prometes no decirle a nadie que he estado aquí-_

Alice asintió con la cabeza antes de dedicarme una de sus amplias sonrisas.

Mientras saltaba por la ventana mi cuerpo volvió a su forma animal, pude oír a Alice quejarse por haber roto su estúpido vestido, esa pequeña vampira se lo merecía por haberse aprovechado de mí, así aprenderá.

Cruce la frontera sin que nadie me viese, mi mente comenzaba a llenarse con los pensamientos de la manada, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Seth me encontró, mi mente comenzó a llenarse con sus preguntas, _-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Sabes que Sam te ha estado buscando? Esta muy cabreado Leah-_, me encontraba exhausta y lo último que necesitaba es otra estúpida conversación con Sam, así que me dirigí a casa.

Mi madre no se encontraba allí, desde que se hizo novia de Charles el padre de Bella, salían todos los Sábados a bailar, en su lugar encontré una nota diciéndome que la cena estaba en la nevera; me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme algo de ropa y descansar, puede ver que mis heridas estaban cicatrizando, esa Alice sin duda era peligrosa podría haberme matado en cuestión de segundo, lo peor de todo será tener que aguantar la charla de Sam, tarde o temprano me tendré que cruzar con él….

_**Punto de vista Alice**_

Me deje caer sobre la silla de la habitación soltando un suspiro, gracias a dios todo había salido bien, Leah se encontraba bien y nadie sabría jamás lo ocurrido en el bosque, una pequeña brisa entro por la ventana y me di cuenta que toda la sala olía a ella, le había prometido que nadie sabría que estuvo aquí, asique me dispuse a cambiar las sabanas y a airear la habitación, Su aroma aun persistía en mi ropa, así que me metí en la ducha para deshacerme de todas las posibles pruebas.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, sentí como unas manos se agarraban a mi cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo y poner besos en mi cuello, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de mi esposo.

_-¿qué tal ha ido la cacería señorita?- _En ese momento no pude evitar acordarme de mi encontronazo con Leah, yo siempre le contaba todo a Jasper entre nosotros no había secretos, pero yo tenía un trato con Leah, además las cosas se habían solucionado y conociendo a Jasper se preocuparía innecesariamente.

Mientras trataba de organizar mis pensamientos en cuestión de segundos Jasper me dio la vuelta y me dijo:

_¿Te encuentras bien Alice?¿porque estas tan nerviosa?¿ha ocurrido algo?- _ hice mi mejor esfuerzo por calmarme sabiendo que Jasper podía sentir todo lo que yo siento, mentirle a él o Edward resultaba casi imposible, aunque después de tantas décadas acababas adaptándote, así que lo mire fijamente y le di un tierno beso mientras le decía:

_Ha ido todo muy bien amor, solo que mientras cazaba rompí uno de mis vestido favoritos-_ esto pareció funcionar, Jasper sonrió y me abrazo, solo se trataba de una pequeña mentira por lo que no debía preocuparme, ¿verdad?...

**Buueno, espero que os haya gustado ¿Qué opinan de esta pareja? ¿creen que podría funcionar?, bueno espero que la próxima actualización sea igual de rápida, cuídense y nos leemos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenaaas ya estoy aquí de nuevo aunque parezca mentira, he tenido problemillas para escribir últimamente, pero bueno me daba lástima dejaros así con la miel en los labios ya que a algunos de vosotros parece haberos abierto un nuevo concepto sobre esta pareja, como siempre espero que os guste, gracias por vuestro reviews alertas, etc. Un saludo para todos y que paséis felices fiestas os dejo con mi pequeño regalito de navidad.**

**(Stephenie Meyer es la autora de la saga crepúsculo, yo solo le doy mi toque personal)**

_**Punto de vista Leah**_

Los primeros rallos de sol atravesaron la ventana de mi habitación golpeando mi rostro con su luz, estaba tan cansada después de la experiencia de ayer que trate de hacer mis mejores esfuerzos por levantarme de la cama, puse mi cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo quería comprobar cómo se encontraban mis heridas que parecían haberse desvanecido como por arte de magia, esto era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ser lobo la capacidad tan rápida que tenemos de auto-curación.

Me di cuenta que mi cabello aun conservaba la cinta que Alice me había puesto para adornarlo, la deslice suavemente entre mis manos y no pude evitar el impulso de llevarla cerca de mi nariz, el olor de Alice persistía en ella, mi mente se lleno con recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche, como se abalanzó sobre, el forcejeo, su intento por escapar y lo que sentí cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella…una sensación eléctrica cruzó mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en Alice, en ese momento el sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿_Leah estas despierta? Vamos sal ya-_pude oír decir a Seth desde el otro lado de la puerta, eran las 9 de la mañana de un domingo ¿Qué quería con tanta urgencia?

- _Si dame un segundo, ahora mismo salgo_- guarde la cinta del pelo en el cajón de mi escritorio y corrí a coges algo de ropa para vestirme.

Cuando salí de mi habitación vi a Seth mirándome con cara de impaciencia, mi hermano era una bomba de energía como todo cachorro tenía las hormonas revolucionadas y siempre andaba en algo.

_-Tenemos reunión, Sam nos espera en el bosque date prisa-_

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras mordía una manzana antes de salir por la puerta, al parecer lo peor estaba aun por venir.

Tomamos nuestra forma animal para poder ir más rápido, mi mente comenzó a llenarse con los pensamientos del resto de la manada, cuando llegamos ya estaban todos allí y pude sentir como todos los ojos se clavaban sobre mí, Sam llamo al orden y nos explico la situación al parecer alguien había entrado en nuestras tierras se trataba de un vampiro.

-_No tenemos constancia de que se haya producido ningún ataque, hemos rastreado su olor y desaparece 5km al norte de nuestras tierras, puede que solo se trate de un nómada de paso, pero no correremos riesgo, Paul, Embry y yo realizaremos la primera patrulla ahora, el resto patrullara esta noche, manteneros alerta- _dijo Sam y todos asintieron.

Paul y Embry se prepararon para patrullar y el resto se dirigió a casa de Emily justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme en marcha junto a Seth oí en mi cabeza la voz de Sam –Leah espera, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Justo lo que me faltaba una charla con el gran Jefe…-

_**Punto de vista Alice**_

_-Alice querida ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- _me dijo Carlisle invitándome a pasar a su despacho.

-_ claro ¿de qué se trata?-_ le pregunte un tanto preocupada, Carlisle me miró y me dijo –_Alice ¿ha ocurrido algo?- _me mostro unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en el suelo, era la sangre de Leah, como había sido tan estúpida.

-Carlisle te lo puedo explicar…- él asintió con la cabeza, y le conté todo lo ocurrido, pareció entenderlo y me prometió no decir nada al resto de la familia, todo fue un malentendido sin más trascendencia, me sentí un poco más tranquila después de habérselo contando, yo no pretendía hacerle daño a Leah y tampoco pretendía faltar a nuestra promesa, pero las circunstancias han dando lugar a esto.

No podía dejar de pensar en Leah y en todo lo sucedido, me sentía tan culpable se veía tan frágil y vulnerable ¿debería ir a verla y hablar con ella?, no mejor no cuanto antes olvidemos lo ocurrido mejor, mañana volverán Bella, Edward y Renesmee y todo volverá a la normalidad, lo mejor será salir a hacer unas compras y preparar algo para mañana, si eso me mantendrá ocupada preparare una fiesta de bienvenida, le pediré a mi Jasper que me acompañe.

Jasper se encontraba sentado en el sofá del salón ojeando uno de sus libros de historia sobre la guerra civil, podía pasarse horas y horas leyendo, a veces lo oí discutir consigo mismo con respecto a las cosas que leía, la historia cambia dependiendo del bando que la escriba, y el habiendo vivido en tantas época tiene su propia perspectiva.

-_Hola mi dama_ ¿vas a salir?- me pregunto.

- _así es, ¿me acompañas?- _le pregunte poniendo una carita irresistible, sabía que así no podría decirme que no por muy poco divertida que le pareciese la idea.

Cogimos el coche y de camino al centro comercial le conté a Jasper lo que tenía en mente.

_**Punto de vista Leah**_

_¿Se puede saber donde estuviste ayer? A travesaste los limites de nuestra frontera sin avisar a nadie, ya sabes cuales son las reglas Leah, si quieres seguir formando parte de la manada tienes que respetarlas…- _Sam estaba realmente furioso, pero no tenia porque no había hecho nada malo solo había salido a pasear en vez de estar tan pendiente de mi debería preocuparse de sus obligaciones.

Este pensamiento pareció llegarle a Sam lo que hizo enfurecerlo aun más haciéndole soltar un fuerte rugido.

_Leah a partir de ahora tienes prohibido cruzar los límites de la reserva y dejas de formar parte de las patrullas de vigilancia hasta que aprendas a cumplir las normas, es la última oportunidad que te doy – _

No podía ser verdad el no podía hacer eso yo tenía que cuidar de Seth, trate de razonar con Sam, pero no quiso escucharme, en su lugar salió corriendo junto a Embry y Paul dejándome con la palabra en la boca, pero esto no quedaría así.

**Si queréis darme vuestra opinión o comentarme cualquier cosa sobre la historia ya sabéis como hacerlo, besos para todos.**


End file.
